


after

by IvyPrincess



Series: just a thought [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyPrincess/pseuds/IvyPrincess
Summary: Jaemin stared down at the metal shine he had been absentmindedly playing with, remembering. “You broke so many promises, I should have known you would have no problem breaking a vow,” Donghyuck had spat before walking out the door for the very last time.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Series: just a thought [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722790
Kudos: 12





	after

They meet again with all the grace of a train wreck. There's a certain charm in how their dynamic hasn't changed all these years, although the sexual tension really hasn't aged well, souring further with every "I see _someone's_ learned to pick up after themselves" and "So how's that obsessive compulsive need to rearrange all my shit around doing for you?"

It's bitter to realize that they still instinctively move around each other, movements of two people seamlessly flowing into one, even if Donghyuck does slam the pepper grinder down onto the countertop with more force than necessary.

“So why exactly did you come here?” He asks, voice sweet like cyanide, but Jaemin is oblivious. Nothing’s changed in three years.

“Clearly it was the pasta,” Jaemin’s muffled reply comes through a full mouthful. He waves his fork around as he swallows. “You ever learn where you put the salt? Because it’s clearly _not_ in the food.” Hyuck forcibly bites back the childish hiss clawing its way up his throat.

“You could’ve called Renjun.” Having an unwanted visitor this late at night (“Hey Hyuck, long time no see, thanks for inviting me in, don’t bother with your off-brand liquor but I _will_ take a late dinner, thanks for offering, also I guess I have a sprained wrist?”), especially someone as absent as his _ex-husband_ , doesn’t make anything about this situation enjoyable. Damn his Hippocratic oath and those fucking puppy eyes.

“It’s his fifth anniversary with Jeno, and a broken wrist is infinitely preferable to permanent brain damage.” Ah yes, that would explain it.

Donghyuck crosses his arms over his chest, staring down the disaster of a man enthusiastically devouring a meal he’s both demanded and complained about, sitting at the other end of his dining table like it’s where he belongs. (Once, a long time ago, it _was_.) Jaemin doesn’t look a day older since they last saw each other, but the way his shoulders hunch inwards betray how tired he really must have been. Hyuck ruthlessly tamps down the instinctive pang of concern in favor of leaning forward and resting on his elbows.

“We both know there’s an emergency clinic right down the street, so tell me. Why are you really here?”


End file.
